


Clever, Cute, Cool

by ConstancePenman



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Braids, F/F, Multi, Or between canons considering 10 years later, Polyamory, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 16:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstancePenman/pseuds/ConstancePenman
Summary: Obviously Vanessa is the cool one.





	Clever, Cute, Cool

"Well, first of all," Stacy says as she combs through Candace's hair with her fingers, deciding which hair tie to use for the eventual braid, "Vanessa is the cool one."

"Obviously," Vanessa answers from her place on Candace's window sill, the magazine she was reading from, courtesy of Stacy, drooping in her hands.

"I don't know, isn't that kind of the easy way out?" Candace relaxes her head in Stacy's lap but keeps her eyes and ears alert. It's the third day of summer vacation after all, and while Ferb hasn't flown back in from college yet, Phineas is perfectly capable of making do with three best friends. Halfway through a law degree, Candace is trying to focus on things other than the danger of her brothers' inventions such as the overall positive results, but it wasn't easy. "Vanessa could just as easily be the clever one, or the cute one for that matter. And if she's the _cool_ one, Stacy is automatically the clever one and I'm the cute one!"

"You're the cute one?" Stacy scowls as she crosses one course bunch over the second. "You're on track to being a successful lawyer, plus you're stubborn as hell. Why am I the clever one?"

"You're so clear-headed! You dominated in Speech and Debate."

"I don't know, Candace," Vanessa chimes in. "Stacy has the bow look. You're cute, but more on the prep side."

This makes Stacy look up from her work to grin at Vanessa. "Did you just call our girlfriend a prep?"

"I'm not a prep!" Candace protests.

"I'm not saying you are!" Vanessa sits up and uncrosses her legs, amending, "You used to _dress_ like one."

Stacy clicks her tongue. "Oh, I miss that dress. Whatever happened to it?"

"That was a dress?"

"Okay, okay," Candace interrupts, sensing that they had gotten off track. "You guys win. I'm the clever one."

"Then we're done." Stacy ties off the loose braid. "What now?"

Candace spins to look at Stacy. "No, we still need to decide who's the cool one and who's the cute one!"

"We already covered this, Candace. Vanessa's the cool one."

Vanessa nods.

Stacy continues, "Why would she be the cute one anyway?"

Candace shrugs. "She snores."

"Oh, right." Stacy grabs her phone from beside her.

"What? I don't snore," Vanessa says, indignant.

"My alarm app records movement and noise to track how well you sleep." Stacy presses play and the room is filled with a sweet, high-pitched snore.

"How do you know that's me?"

The snores pause, and the recording say with Vanessa's groggy voice, "A bookcase?" shortly followed by, "A _horse_ in a bookcase?!"

Vanessa freezes as the recording stops. After a moment, she settles back into the sill and crosses her legs. "I'm still the cool one."

**Author's Note:**

> "Major Monogram? Agent H's identity has been compromised."
> 
> Thank you for reading! I really wish there was more fic for these three. If anyone has any recommendations... Hit me up.


End file.
